Simply Liking You Won't Satisfy Me
by crimson-bloodlines
Summary: Kise is obsessed, Kasamatsu is confused, and Akashi doesn't approve. Kuroko Tetsuya is struggling to understand the true meaning of love.
1. Chapter 1

**crimson-bloodlines**

**Doumo~ **

**This is my second time writing for KnB but since I didn't have any ideas for my previous KiKuro story (I'll Wait Forever), I decided to delete it...**

**Ever since season two, when I saw how observant Kasamatsu was while watching every game, I started liking his character very much.**

**So this crazy thought came up and I thought, 'Why not writing it down?'**

**So...Dozo!**

Chapter 1

He was often seen at the gym. Whether it was at practice or not, Kasamatsu Yukio would be easily spotted dribbling a ball or simply reading a book. It wasn't odd for him, since the gym was basically his favorite place at school. To hear the squeak of basketball shoes, the swish of the net...to put it simple, just being in the gym expressed his love for the sport. Basketball. His team. He would never let anything get in the way of his responsibilities as captain. Not even a girl.

A cute girl ran quickly out of the gym, sobbing. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she furiously wiped them with the end of her uniform sleeves. Kise Ryota went in right after, and approached his senpai who was about to make a jump shot.

"Senpai~!"

Kasamatsu was tackled from behind.

"Ow Kise! What was that for?! Get off me!"

Kise earned a painful kick to the stomach.

And after a few sessions of 'Why do you keep hurting me Senpai' Kise finally calmed down and sat, offering his senpai a drink.

Kasamatsu took it cautiously after asking whether it was from his fans or not. He remembered the last time he shared a drink, the water tasted awfully bitter and by the time they got home, the side effects were 'Constantly Using The Restroom'. After confronting Kise, it turned out the drink was from one of his 'haters'.

So when it was confirmed that the water was safe from the vending machine, he poured the water down his throat.

"Ummm...Kasamatsu-senpai..."

"Hn?"

"I saw a girl come out of the gym a few minutes ago. She was crying"

Kasamatsu closed his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not getting a girlfriend. I don't want one and thats that. No matter how you convince me, the team's still my top priority."

Kise eyed his senpai. He was young, and he was good-looking (well, not as gorgeous as him of course). But he thought too much, it was sad really. Kasamatsu pushed himself too hard and the guy needed a break. He needed to enjoy his life while he was young.

A ringing sound was heard.

"Eh, sorry senpai, I think I've got a phone call!"

Kasamatsu looked slightly irritated but waited patiently as Kise picked up.

"Moshi-moshi...Kurokocchi!"

Kasamatsu watched as the blonde squirmed around and chattered away until finally (probably Kuroko hung up) he closed the phone still smiling. You could almost see a strange happy aura radiating off him.

"Kurokocchi agreed to help me with my homework! Isn't that great senpai?! Isn't it?! Hey! Why don't you come too?! Since you're older you should be better! Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait! When did I ever agree to come with you?! Hey HEY HEEEEEE-..."

A few people witnessed a shining blonde model kidnapping a student at Kaijo High.

Kuroko Tetsuya got off the train, straightening his uniform and adjusting his backpack strap. As soon as he looked up he spotted a familiar blonde dragging a boy. He approached them both.

"Kurokocchi~ Kurokocchi~ Where are yooooooou?"

"What do you think he is? A cat? You should go-"

"Ano..."

"WAAAAAA!/WHAT THE-!"

After shoving the feeling of being startled, the trio finally walked to Kise's house.

Kasamatsu felt an unfamiliar tight feeling in his chest as he watched Kise and Kuroko walk together. They both seemed happy, especially Kise who wouldn't let go of Kuroko's hand. It was like watching a couple. Happy just by being with the other, holding hands as if afraid to lose one. Kasamatsu took a closer look at Kuroko for the first time since the Kaijo-Seirin practice match. Being given the position as point guard, it was only natural for him to grow observant, whether in games or not. Kuroko was still wearing his school uniform, which only meant he immediately came to Kaijo after school. 'Did Kuroko care that much about Kise? Would helping Kise with homework do him any good? Was he willing that much to spend his money on a train ticket just because Kise called him?' Strange thoughts started forming in his head. _'Damn it Yukio! What is wrong with you?! Their just friends...' _Right?

He also noticed _other_ things about Kuroko which he wished he hadn't noticed. Like how Kuroko would often tug his wristband, or the way his lips would only slightly move to express amusement, and even the way his baby blue hair would move, blown by the wind, shining in the light. This boy, his physical appearance was _breathtakingly beautiful._ The absolute definition of perfection.

Kasamatsu Yukio. Captain of Kaijo High's Basketball Team. 11Th grade student at Kaijo High, didn't realize that maybe, just maybe, he was slowly falling for Seirin's passing specialist.

**For now, it might just be a simple crush.**

"Kasamatsu-san..."

"Wha-?! Oh Kuroko, it's you..."

Kuroko looked into his eyes as he spoke. It was probably only his way of speaking with others. Those big round eyes wouldn't blink as he made eye contact while speaking. He offered a snack politely, leaving the boy awestruck by how polite and sweet he looked, holding up a bag of vanilla sweets and offering without a second thought. Kasamatsu quickly accepted and sat near Kuroko. He could feel his cheeks grow warm as he watched Kuroko lick a few drops of vanilla filling from his long yet petite fingers. The way that small tongue would dart back and forth-"Senpai!Kurokocchi! I bought some snacks~"his thoughts were inturupted by Kise's noisy entrance. He sighed. Luckily, Kise hadn't noticed him staring at 'his' precious Kurokocchi.

Kasamatsu watched as the two worked on a few pages of Kise's workbook together, sometimes asking for his help when neither one of them knew the answer.

"Hua! I'm so tired-ssu! But because of Kurokocchi's help we could finally finish it" Kise stretched his arms and yawned.

"Kise-kun, please be a little more respectful...Without Kasamatsu-senpai we wouldn't have finished it as we have done now."

Kasamatsu smiled at the smaller boy, who surprisingly, smiled back.

Sadly, every sweet moment has an end. Kise interrupted the scene by commenting ever so bluntly, "I love it when Kurokocchi smiles, it makes my heart beat fast and my face gets all warm..." Kuroko looked away,"It's getting late, I must be going...My parents would be looking for me...", even though he refused to show it, Kasamatsu could still see the faint pink blush tinting his cheeks.

Kise offered to take Kuroko home, which Kuroko gladly excepted. When suddenly, his manager called. Unfortunately, Kise had a photoshoot today, so he asked Kasamatsu to take place in taking Kuroko home.

**Is this chance considered as fate or something else...**

Taking Kuroko to the train station should've been an easy task. But for the Kaijo point guard, let's say he worried a little too much. He would keep checking his shirt, his hair, glance at Kuroko every few seconds as if he would suddenly disappear, taken by the wind. Kuroko remained as oblivious as ever, only speaking whenever he would please. By the time the two arrived, it was Kuroko who finally spoke up, "My apologies, Kasamatsu-san for being a burden and asking you to accompany me". The older teen looked back at those sky-blue orbs and finally, he gathered the courage to whisper a faint "No problem, if you ask for anything I'll sure be there to help as much as I can".

He watched as the Seirin player left. His heart beating fast. He could feel the unfamiliar tight feeling in his chest. And no one, not even the cutest girl at Kaijo Koukou, could make him feel this way.

**Only Kuroko Tetsuya, only Kuroko Tetsuya... **

_Oh come on Yukio! "...I'll sure be there to help..." How lame... You could've made a better line than that! Heck, even that love-sick jerk Moriyama would've done a probably better job than you..._

**Kasamatsu Yukio, was indeed, VERY confused...**

**crimson-bloodlines**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are always welcomed with open arms~**


	2. Chapter 2

**crimson-bloodlines**

**chapter two for you!**

"Kise-kun, seems like you're in a good mood today!"

"Of course! I got to meet one of my friends from Teiko. Its been a long time since we've last met and I've missed this person like crazy!"

"Ooooh, someone special maybe?"

"Very."

Attendants rushed around, bringing drinks and makeup. While powdering his face, some asked questions, while others would simply listen as Kise spoke. The photoshoot was for a clothing brand's spring catalog. Wanting something fresh, they decided Kise was the one for the job. With the teenage market as their target, Kise's age and appearance was definitely appealing. They dressed him in a skyblue sweater and jeans. A simple outfit, but on Kise, _stunning._

"Okay, thats it for today!"

The Kaijo small forward stretched his arms as he yawned. "What a day!" He skipped towards the changing room so he could rush home after.

As he walked out, he caught a glimpse of the photos taken.

"Kise-kun sure looks good with skyblue"

_Skyblue huh? I really do love skyblue..._

**Kise Ryota was indeed, very happy.**

"_Kise-kun"_

_'I know that voice...'_

"_Wake up Kise-kun. We were supposed to spend time together."_

"_Kurokocchi?"_

The phantom player laughed. A wonderful laugh. It wasn't girly, or too deep like other men. But you could say, it was Just Right.

His smile. That smile was amazing. Not many of his teeth would show, but seeing that normally expressionless face show the tiniest hint of upturned lips was enough to make Kise Ryota's heart melt.

"_Kurokocchi, why are you laughing?"_

"_Kise-kun is simply too cute"_

"_Me? Cute? Your smile is the cutest thing I've ever seen so far. An orchestra so great is nothing compared to the melodic sound of your laugh. Kurokocchi, you truly are amazing..."_

"_Me? Amazing? Look around Kise-kun"_

Kise looked around. He was in an unfamiliar park sitting together with Kuroko Tetsuya on a wooden bench. A glistening lake spread out before him, showing off it's crystal clear water, coaxing him to strip down and dive at once. To feel relaxed as the water soothed his aching body. Then, he noticed all the many beautiful flowers surrounding him. Lilies, sunflowers, daisies, tulips, roses, orchids, and many he couldn't even name. Some he didn't even think would be able to grow in such a place. The park was beautiful.

Until, his eyes landed on the one he desired most. _Kuroko Tetsuya_, not the rarest flower could compare the color of his being. Not the sweetest tune of any bird would soothe him like the voice he has heard many times. The beauty of the park was nothing like the beauty of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

"_Kurokocchi...I...Why...You-"_

A finger landed on his lips.

"_You ask too many questions, Kise-kun. Just follow my lead, okay?"_

Kuroko got up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"_Wait! Kurokocchi! You're not supposed to do this in public!"_

Kuroko smirked and continued, removing his pants until all that was left was his boxers. Kuroko took a few steps towards Kise and cupped his cheek. Standing on the tip of his toes, what happened was what Kise had longed for. Something he never would have thought would actually happen. Kuroko kissed him. Kuroko Tetsuya, after years of trying to grab his attention, Kise finally got the Seirin player to notice him. Willingly.

"_Now, I hope that has answered your many questions. The water here is very relaxing, and I hope you're willing to join me, Ryota~"_

_God, I know this is a dream, but please, make it last a while longer._

**That night, Kise Ryota cried in his sleep as he felt like a coward, too afraid to face reality as he found pleasure in a series of fantasies.**

Kasamatsu flipped through his phone contacts, frowning when he realized how little friends he had. He grabbed a handful of his spiked black locks. "Hopeless..."he sighed.

Then he found Kise's smartphone lying on one of the clubroom benches.

_'Kurokocchi texted me Senpai! Isn't that wonderful?!'_

Kasamatsu reached for the phone.

**crimson-bloodlines**

**Kasamatsu senpai is sneaky and evil muahahahaha**

**-_- don't kill me please**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagami-kun"

"Waaaaa! Oi, Kuroko! Don't scare people like that! Do you realize how many times I've suffered from an almost heart attack?!"

"Demo, Kagami-kun there is no such thing as _almost heart attack_s"

"Tch, whatever"

Kuroko smiled inwardly at his light. Kagami Taiga can be really annoying as _Bakagami, _but the basketball idiot was one of the main reasons Kuroko came to love basketball even more. Kuroko picked up a basketball by the corner of the gym, dribbling his way towards the red head.

"Would you like to practice, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami grinned, "Definitely"

The duo practiced for a while until Kuroko dropped to his knees, too exhausted to play, while Kagami continued doing his famous dunks. While drinking from his sports bottle, Kuroko started typing on his phone, not noticing how Kagami had stopped dunking and was leaning over to read.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Eh, you saw?"

Kagami shrugged. "I only read up to _I'm sorry I can't go out with you today..._" Kagami attempted a poor imitation of his shadow's voice."What was her name again? Mamon, Mamoi, something with an M?"

"Momoi-san"

"Oh, right" Kagami was such an idiot at times.

"I must say, Momoi-san is _not _my girlfriend, and it is not Momoi-san who wishes to meet me."

Kagami's lips formed an O. "Wait, you're not meeting up with that Ahomine, right? 'Cause I'm itching for a rematch!"

"It's Kise-kun"

"Wha?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes. He started a silent prayer. _Kami-sama, please grant Kagami-kun with the ability to think, he has suffered too long..._

"Kise-kun is the one who wishes to meet me" Kuroko finally stated.

Kagami's eye twitched, "What is he? Your dog or something? And believe me, I've had enough of dogs. I thought you just met him yesterday and the day before that! Kantoku's probably gonna threaten you with her evil cooking abilities once she finds out what your wasting your time on! Do you even know how far Kanagawa is?!"

"Do you, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami gulped and avoided eye contact with the shorter boy. Kuroko could almost see the mini gears working math in that tiny brain of his.

"Umm Kanagawa is like, a gajillion miles away! Forget it! I'm heading to Maji"

**Kuroko Tetsuya smiled, no one saw it, but he truly smiled.**

"Tadaima"

The teal haired boy left his shoes and started up the stairs. The sooner he got to his room, the better. He was drenched in sweat, and right now, a shower sounded like heaven. As Kuroko lifted his shirt and grabbed his towel, a knock was heard on his bedroom door.

"I'm coming!"

His mother was standing there, smiling. And beside her...

"Tetsuya, you have a visitor! You can both chat in your room, I'll get you some snacks, does that sound nice?"

And his mother left, leaving him with the one person he wished he wouldn't meet again.

"Ohisashiburi desu ne...Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun"

"May I come in?"

"Please do, though I must put on a shirt"

"No need, I don't mind at all"

**Kuroko Tetsuya was in trouble, and he knew it.**

Kuroko's mother set down the drinks and sandwiches by the small writing desk.

"You two boys take care, okay? I'm going to the grocery store with your grandmother. Oh, and Akashi, it's nice to see you after awhile"

Akashi smiled. "It is nice to see you too, Kuroko-san."

The sound of a car starting was heard, signaling that Kuroko's mother had left. The smaller boy felt uneasy as Akashi stared at him for awhile, taking in his bare-chested figure. Kuroko tried reaching for his towel, when Akashi started speaking.

"I've heard of your close relationship with _Ryota_" he said the blonde model's name with hate, as if he was a disobedient dog, and Akashi Seijuro _despised _disobedient dogs.

"You realize that Ryota is a _model, _hmm, Tetsuya?"

"Hai"

"And as a member of Kiseki no Sedai, surely you should think of him as a rival, isn't that right, Tetsuya?"

"Hai"

Akashi smirked. "I can offer you more, Tetsuya. More than Ryota could ever give. I will give you _absolute perfection_"

Akashi walked closer, and soon Kuroko could feel his bare back against the cold wall. He held his breath as akashi traced a line along his chest.

"Akashi-kun, please stop", he breathed.

"I do not see any harm in drawing imaginary lines, Tetsuya. Surely Ryota has done something alike, hmm?"

Kuroko shut his eyes as his heartbeat increased rapidly. The emperor's eyes could see _absolutely everything_. Those mismatched eyes taking in every single detail.

"Now tell me, Tetsuya", Akashi's eyes looked straight into sky blue orbs as he spoke too close to his face, "what is the difference between me and Ryota?"

**Like a lion who has caught his prey, Kuroko Tetsuya had absolutely nowhere to run.**

**crimson-bloodlines**

**Reviews are lovely! Any ideas are welcome...**

**I'm such an evil person...I wasn't planning on making a harem**

**Gomennasai Minna!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kasamatsu reached for the phone..._

He skimmed through the contacts, looking for one in particular. As he scrolled down, his eyes spotted a contact image with light blue hair labeled _Kurokocchi_. He quickly pulled out his phone, saving the number before placing Kise's phone back on the bench. He felt like a criminal, _a thief, _to be exact, and still he denied the fact that he was in love. Kise stepped into the clubroom, "Senpai? What are you doing here? I thought you went home already...".

Kasamatsu shrugged, "You got a problem?".

Kise laughed nervously "No, no, not at all"

Kise picked up his phone and started typing. Kasamatsu cringed as he heard the clicking sound from the keypad. Kise sighed and frowned. You could almost see drooping dog ears.

"Oi, the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Kurokocchi won't meet me today...Isn't that sad Senpai?! Isn't it?!"

"Man up already! It's not like you'll die if you don't meet him for just one day"

"A day feels like a year!"

Kasamatsu looked away for a moment. Then he remembered something Moriyama had said, _'When you're in love, a day feels like a year'. _Who knew the guy could actually come in handy.

"Kise, that Kuroko guy...what is he to you?"

Kise's eyes lit up at the mention of the ex-teiko member, "What do you mean Senpai? Kurokocchi was my friend in Teiko, I thought you already knew"

"No, I mean, what do you _feel _for him?"

Kise took a deep breath. Did Kasamatsu know about his feelings for Kuroko? He felt like Kasamatsu had cut open his heart, exposing it's secrets. Kasamatsu's eyes looked straight at him, as if to see whether or not he was lying. Well, someone was bound to know, right?

"Kurokocchi, he's everything to me...I've been chasing after him since the day I actually got to _know _him. I know it's annoying, I know _I'm _annoying, but after trying so hard and being ignored it just hurts so much. Every time I actually get the chance to be with him there's always someone who gets in the way...At Teiko there was Aominecchi and Momocchi, now there's Kagamicchi. So Senpai..." Kise looked his senpai in the eyes, he looked like he was about to cry anytime soon, "...I love him so much~ssu"

Kasamatsu's eyes widened. He didn't think Kise would actually spit out the truth, but here he was, as if he couldn't stand bottling up all his feelings. The guilt he felt earlier for stealing Kuroko's number, it was still there, and he could almost feel it crawling and wrapping around every part of his body. The chilly sensation was felt even at the tips of his fingernails.

But what was he supposed to do? Claim Kuroko as his? That would be a complete lie, and what right did he have to fall for Kuroko? He didn't even _know _anything about Kuroko! But Kise, he's known Kuroko for years now!

All those questions started whirling in the older teen's mind, he felt even more guiltier. But the little devil deep in his heart gave him different thoughts.

"_Love is a choice, and he's not even Kise's"_ it whispered in his heart.

**Kasamatsu Yukio had never felt so confused before.**

Kuroko Tetsuya felt defenseless as he was pinned against the wall, his former captain taking in every inch of his body.

"Akashi-kun, please stop! Kise-kun has never done such a thing!", he managed to raise his voice. Anything to make the red head _listen._

"And if he were to do so, would you let him?"

Kuroko held his breath, as he thought up an answer.

"Just as I expected. Tetsuya, tetsuya...", he shook his head lightly, "...to think _I _wouldn't notice, don't be ridiculous."

Kuroko shut his eyes tight. What was wrong with Akashi?! "Do you love him Tetsuya? Do you love him so much that you would let him do such a, _shameful_ act?" Akashi purred.

"I believe that my love life has nothing to do with you, Akashi-kun. You have no right to control me, I act on my own"

Akashi rose a brow, he continued tracing lines along the smaller boy's chest, and this time his face was dangerously close. So close at the point that their nose's were touching.

"I take orders from no one, Tetsuya"

"Why, Akashi-kun? Why are you doing this to me?"

Akashi smirked, "Why, you say?" The Rakuzan team captain laughed teasingly as he pinched the smaller boy's cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious, Tetsuya? I simply..._dislike_ the thought of you and Ryota _together..._Now I think I haven't gotten the answer to my previous question. Was I not clear?" Akashi grinned evilly.

"Kise-kun respects me, and I will treasure his feelings as well as my own" Kuroko seriously stated.

Akashi let go of his grip on Kuroko, frowning slightly, but eventually the grin reappeared. He stood up, looking down at Kuroko and straightened his tie.

"I believe my driver is waiting for me, Tetsuya, I must go home soon"

"Please do"

Akashi glared his way, "Remember this Tetsuya, Ryota has a world of his own, filled with fame, women, and riches. For a person who finds comfort in the shadows, I believe his world is not fit for you, don't you think so, Tetsuya?"

"I know what I'm doing, Akashi-kun"

Akashi smiled, a sickly sweet smile, "No matter, I expect you running into my arms soon enough"

And he walked out the door, leaving Kuroko confused. His mind replaying what Akashi had said.

Maybe Kise was too much for him, what if all this time his feelings were one sided? Kise _did _hang around gorgeous women all the time, why would he even glance at an unnoticeable guy like him?

_Like a demon or devil, Akashi Seijuro whispered doubtful thoughts into Kuroko Tetsuya's heart._

**Kise-kun's love was too good to be true.**

Kasamatsu Yukio stared at the ceiling, unblinking, as his family sat together around the dining table. His phone felt ice cold in his pocket as his fingers itched to pull it out. Suddenly the miso soup and sweet omelets didn't look so appetizing at all. He set down his chopsticks.

"May I be excused?" he politely asked, looking towards his father for approval.

"Yukio, you didn't even touch your rice!" his mother scolded, her blue eyes were practically glaring at him.

"I'll warm it up later, I have an english assignment due tomorrow and seeing this as my last year in high school, I won't risk sacrificing my grades for a chicken egg".

It was true, he did have an english assignment, though he left out the part where he already finished it days ago.

"He has a point, dear. Yukio, you may go to your room but don't forget to eat after you've finished." his father spoke calmly, giving a loving glance to his wife as if to cool down her temper, assuring that their son would eat later.

As soon as he got to his bedroom, he turned the key and hopped onto the bed. He raked his brain as he thought up an excuse to talk to Kuroko. Light bulb! He pressed the little green phone key.

"Moshi-moshi". It was him, Kuroko Tetsuya's voice rang as clear as ever, and Kasamatsu Yukio couldn't help but blush at the beautiful sound.

"Kuroko-kun?" he asked shyly. He held his breath, hoping that Kuroko wouldn't ask where he got his number.

"Kasamatsu-san? Is everything alright?"

Kasamatsu blinked once. Twice. Then he pinched his arm.

"Ouch!"

"Kasamatsu-san?"

"Ah, sumimasen."

"Are you alright?"

"Ahahaha I just hit something, nothing big really. I'm fine, actually"

"Please be careful next time."

Kasamatsu blushed a deep red, as red as Kagami's crimson locks.

Kuroko started talking again, "Is there something you need, Kasamatsu-san?"

Kasamatsu snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah, actually, could you ask your coach to set up a practice match with Kaijo?"

**Kasamatsu Yukio had it all planned. **

**crimson-bloodlines**

**So...I hoped you enjoyed this one.**

**Kiseki no Sedai will make an appearance soon...I hope**

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes, as for the spelling, I thank my computer. I have not 'mastered' english (yet) since I spent my life in the states for only 7 years... And now I'm livin' my life as the asian I truly am. **

**I also thought I should clear up the mistakes I made ( I _am _a human being like everyone else)**

**Kasamatsu is a third year at Kaijo High, but in the first chapter I wrote him as a second year**

**I don't know if Kaijo is in the Kanagawa prefecture, though when I checked my map I only saw Kanazawa instead of Kanagawa, but I remember reading it somewhere -_-**

**I don't know if Kasamatsu is an only child or not, since I don't remember it being told in the manga, character bible or novel.**

**It is revealed in the Replace novels that Kasamatsu gets nervous and stutters when speaking to girls, but in the first chapter I made the girl run out of the gym crying, which means Kasamatsu probably gave her an answer right away.**

**And about how Akashi got to Kuroko's house which is in Tokyo and not in Kyoto. (Wait, does he live in Kyoto or Akita? Murasakibara lives in Akita, right? But Akashi?) I have no idea how he got to Tokyo so fast. Let's just say Akashi has supernatural powers okay. (Work with me!)**

**And about a few things that I put in this fanfiction.**

**Kise uses a smartphone, while the others use flip-phones (maybe it's because he's got some extra cash, being a model and all) He shows his smartphone in the OVA and a few times in the anime like when he was listening to Oha-Asa**

**Kise has Kuroko's contact image but he probably had difficulty in taking Kuroko's picture because he only got the tips of Kuroko's blue hair in the photo (I saw it in the OVA #2 when he was about to call Kuroko to ask about Midorima's pencil)**

**I sound like a KnB freak, and thats exactly what I am~ **

**Reviews are my mood booster!**


End file.
